Pourquoi moi ?
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Sanji en a assez. Même après deux ans de séparation, Zoro n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Il faudrait lui en parler mais... facile à dire !


Disclaimer : L'univers, les personnages sont à Oda seulement !

Commentaire perso : Hello ! Merci de vous intéressez à ce ZoSan particulièrement... mauvais ? [oui, je m'aime énormément] Hahaha ! Je plaisante... Et dire que je m'étais juré de ne jamais écrire de ZoSan/SanZo ! Je n'y arrive jamais... M'enfin cet OS est née d'une constatation et de ma manie de lire des fictions sur ce couple... Enfin bref, vous comprendrez en lisant !

Bonne chance !

\*/

Pourquoi moi ?

La nuit, le Sunny avait droit à un calme inespéré. Très gros contraste quand on connaissait l'équipage lorsque le jour se levait.

Enfin. Calme. C'est un bien grand mot.

Deux jeunes gens profitaient de cette accalmie pratiquement tous les soirs, se réfugiant dans la vigie lorsque c'était au tour de la plante verte de garder le navire sinon ils allaient dans la cuisine, l'antre sacré de "barbichette" comme disait si bien la plante en pot.

Ce soir-là, ça n'avait pas raté. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la vigie et partageaient un autre instant magique où leurs deux corps fusionnaient grâce à leur passion vorace respective. La vision de Sanji était tout de même romancée. Pour Zoro, ils baisaient tout simplement. Nettement moins romantique. Mais le cuisinier 1ère classe s'y était habitué.

Pas besoin de mots, c'était d'un désuet…

Habituellement, aucune syllabe n'était échangée durant tout le long de l'acte. Le plaisir charnel prenait le pas sur le reste et ce n'était que sauvagerie, combats, des baisers jusqu'à l'acte en lui-même. Après, la véritable accalmie débutait, le temps qu'ils reprennent leur souffle.

En même temps, quand on savait qu'ils avaient du supporter deux ans de totale abstinence, on comprenait que parler était inutile.

Oui mais non. Sanji, cette nuit-là, avait besoin de parler à Zoro. Il était donc monté à la vigie, bien décidé à avoir une véritable conversation avec ce bretteur à tête d'algue. Tout ne s'était pas vraiment déroulé comme il l'avait prévu. Enfin. Tout était une question de point de vue. Zoro avait l'habitude de se jeter sur lui dès que Sanji avait refermé la trappe derrière lui. Il ne fallait pas avoir deux sous de jugeote pour croire que Zoro aurait soudainement développé de la sociabilité. Faut pas déconner non plus.

Durant deux ans, il avait eu autre chose à faire.

Comme d'habitude, Sanji s'était retrouvé dans une position défavorable, tombant sur le sol tandis que l'épéiste s'attaquait à sa veste et à sa chemise qu'il balança au loin.

Sanji avait tenté de protesté. Tout de même !

― Putain mais stop ! Je suis pas venu pour ça !

Le sujet qu'il voulait aborder était là-dessus. Précisément.

Zoro, mécontent que son amant ait envie de parler plutôt que de faire l'amour, inséra dans sa bouche trois de ses doigts. Machinalement, frustré, Sanji passa sa langue avec lenteur sur ses phalanges. Il écarta brusquement la main en voyant le reste de leur vêtement voler à travers la pièce.

Il commençait à lui taper sur le système le crétin !

― Zoro bordel, écoute-mo… AH !

Le dénommé Zoro venait de le prendre par les cuisses sans préavis et avait posé ses jambes sur ses larges épaules. Il s'était légèrement penché vers lui avec son habituel sourire de requin. Sanji cria de douleur en sentant deux doigts pénétrés dans son intimité, ses mains crispés sur le parquet. Il avait fermé les yeux et haletait fortement. Il eut beau réclamé caresses et baisers, Zoro ne lui concéda aucun traitement pour atténué la douleur. Il alla plus loin dans le sadisme en évitant la prostate volontairement.

― Aaaah putain de con…

Ces paroles, dites dans un gémissement, ne firent qu'étirer les lèvres du sabreur qui retira ses doigts. Il prit son cuistot par les hanches, faisant descendre ses jambes et se positionna afin que le jeune blondinet puisse l'accueillir en lui. Les mains de Sanji se postèrent sur les épaules de Zoro, les ongles se plantant dans la peau.

― Dis donc l'algue… Quand j'ai un truc à dire t'écoute bord…

Il dut s'interrompre. Zoro n'en avait fait qu'à se tête, le pénétrant sans lui laisser le temps de finir. Il eut la « délicatesse » d'attendre un peu pour que son amant s'habitue. Sanji eut même droit aux attentions que le verdoyant aurait du lui donner depuis le début. Il était toujours fâché, cela va sans dire, mais le plaisir et la douleur qu'il ressentait à cet instant faisaient barrage à tout autre sentiment.

― Zo… ro… Espèce de…

― T'as pas encore compris ? Plus tard.

Il commença à se mouvoir en lui afin d'éviter qu'il ne réplique. Ce love-cook pouvait être pénible ! Il donnait déjà assez dans le niais le jour quand il le prenait dans ses bras en se levant le matin, quand il lui dérobait un baiser après la vaisselle… Et dire qu'il aimait son côté romantique ! Non vraiment, Zoro ne savait pas comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de "barbichette"… Et puis ce doute s'envolait dès que son regard émeraude plongeant avec délice dans l'océan de son œil. Il se disait même que…

Raaaa et puis merde. Les trucs de tapettes, ça ne lui allait pas.

Il accéléra ses coups de reins dès qu'il se sentit à l'étroit. Il passa sa main sur la virilité délaissée de son amant et le masturba en rythme. Les deux hommes jouirent en même temps, dans un même cri, hurlant une ultime fois le nom de leur amant. Zoro se retira et s'affala sur le cuistot après qu'il eut nettoyé sa propre semence. Le jeune homme retomba ensuite sur le parquet en essuyant d'un revers de main la sueur sur son front.

― C'était quoi en fait ton truc ?

Sanji lui jeta un regard noir et se mit sur les genoux pour tenter d'attraper ses vêtements. Putain de souffrance qui allait le harceler toute la journée ! Fallait qu'il prenne ses antidouleurs maintenant !

― Je vois pas pourquoi c'est toujours moi en dessous même après ces deux ans !

― Maiiiis parce qu…

― Ta gueule, laisse-moi finir ! Avant, ok. Tu voulais la jouer viril, macho, petit con. Je supportais et j'arrivais à t'arracher les commandes de temps en temps. Mais MAINTENANT, tu t'habilles comme une gonzesse, la donne devrait changer !

― MOI je m'habille comme une femmelette ?

― Ouais avec ta robe verte immonde !

― C'est pas une robe ! C'est un kimono !

― C'est du pareil au même. C'est pas juste. Tu vas avoir droit à une grève du sexe si tu ne me fournis par une bonne explication.

Les deux pirates se levèrent, en titubant pour le blondin. Étrangement assuré dans son expression et ses mouvements, Zoro prit par la taille son amant et plaqua ses hanches contre les siennes_,_ ses yeux verts plantés dans cet œil bleu. Sanji rougit en constatant qu'il n'avait remit que son boxer. Zoro captura ses lèvres dans un baiser aussi doux que surprenant. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas !

― Mais c'est parce que t'aimes ça tout simplement. Et que tu m'aimes moi autant que je t'aime.

Temps de battement, le visage de Sanji virant à un beau rouge écrevisse.

.

.

.

― C'est la réponse la plus fumeuse que j'ai jamais entendu !

\*/

Et voilààà qu'en pensez-vous ? Je vous arrête tout de suite, ce ne sera qu'un OS. Je suis trop nulle en lemon.

Je corrigerais les éventuelles fautes et améliorerais [s'il est possible d'améliorer _ça_...] dès que je serais un peu plus en forme. Navrée mais je suis malade [et ça ne m'empêche pas d'écrire remarquez...] et cet OS m'a hanté durant toute la journée. Malgré ma fatigue et cette maladie à la con, je vous laisse juge sur ce travail. Je n'aurais pas pu dormir en paix si je ne l'avais pas partagé avec vous. Désolée, je raconte ma petite vie inintéressante au possible [Oooooh que oui].

**Edit** : Oulaaaa le pessimisme ! Je suis désolée, la fatigue fait faire n'importe quoi.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Sur ce je voulais laisse. Bonne nuit à vous ! Ou bonne journée si vous lisez cela le lendemain matin...


End file.
